RvB : You Are Not Alone
by CSI Torchwood
Summary: Red vs Blue should have a catogery! Agent Texas thinks she is alone and is left in Blood Gulch with the blues, but she's about to get a BIG suprise. Disclaimer: RoosterTeeth own RvB, not me. Chapter 1 is a bit short, sorry. Implied Tex/Church.
1. Introductions

Church was quietly sat on top of the base, watching as the burning sun rose over the red cliffs of Blood Gulch. If he still had his body, he'd be smiling. Tex was back, Caboose spent most of his time sat with Sheila, Sister was chilled and visiting her brother, and Tucker was… well, Tucker. '_Beautiful day to be… dead._'

"Hey." A female voice spoke out behind him. "Hi, Alison." Church replied, without looking over his shoulder. "I said not to call me that." He chuckled. "Fine.(Bitch)" The freelancer Agent Texas looked at him intently. "Asshole." Then they both laughed.

Tucker ran up to them, spoiling the… moment. "Church. Church!" Church stood up, facing the energy sword-wielding teal soldier. "What?" Tucker stepped back. "Woah, I was just trying to tell you that blue command told us to watch out for a red and black soldier." Church tilted his head slightly to the side. "What's the big deal, it's just another red." Tucker shook his head. "No, no, no, it's a freelancer." Tex quickly stood and wheeled around, facing Tucker. "What? Wait, red and black?" "Yea, do you him?" "Yes, and he's a her." Tucker and Church faced Tex, looking as confused as someone could wearing a helmet. "What." "Yea, she's called Agent Ne…"

Tex was cut off by the roaring sound of a banshee. "What the fuck?" Church shouted, as the Banshee headed straight for the blue base. While in mid-flight, but over the base, the top opened up, reveling the freelancer the blues, and reds, were warned about. The freelancer jumped out, landing on the base, right next to Tex, who looked on as the Banshee carried on, right into the cliff face, where the purple airship exploded in blue light.

Tex looked at the Spartan, dressed the same as Tex, but with a red streak on her helmet, as well as red elbows and knees. Tex was the one to break the silence. "Nevada." "Hello, sis."


	2. Explanations

**To my reviewers:**

**Aniphine: ** Thanks for my first review, glad you liked it, and I'm going to keep the story line as close to cannon as possible.

**Kimkando: **This chapter should be an answer to your review. But still thanks for your review.

Chapter 2: Explanations.

The only sound that could be heard in the Gulch, was that of an energy sword clattering to the floor. Tucker made no attempt to pick it up. Tex was, again, the first one to break the silence. "What are _you_ doing here?" Nevada tilted her head. "I'd thought you would have been happy to see me, Alison." Nevada replied.

She would have felt sad if it were not for the fact that she was an AI. An AI of Tex's design, in memory of her sister when they were both alive. "Don't call me Alison, Jenny. Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Tex said, turning away. Nevada turned and walked towards the edge of the base. "Well… The Director helped a bit. He misses you." Tex looked up and turned around to look at the freelancer, but all she saw was Church and Tucker stood stock still. "What just happened?" As Tucker, picking up his sword. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

_Agent Texas walked purposefully towards the Directors office, ignoring the receptionist telling her that she couldn't go in. She kicked open the door, being too one-minded to use the door handle. The Director stood quickly, not expecting her company. "Agent Texas, how… unexpected. Please sit down." She ignored his offer, and instead walked, scarily calmly, straight towards him. "I want you to make another AI." The Director chuckled and sat down, knowing she did not pose a threat. "You _want _me to make another AI?" "Yes."Tex replied, in her cool Texan accent. "Sit down and we can talk like civilized people." Tex accepted this time, sitting down in the leather chair. The Director leaned forward. "Why do you want me to make another AI, Alison?" "My… my sister." The Director tilted his head, only recalling very few memories of this other Texan. "I… why?" Tex straightened. "We were both in that… 'accident', I don't see why she should not be… alive… too." "I don't remember her enough to…" Tex cut him off. "I do." The Director lent back in his chair and contemplated this for a minute, before agreeing._

"So wait." Church stopped her. "She's an AI like you?" Tex sighed. "Yes, she's an AI like me, I designed her, I made her, she is my memories." "So she is like you." Caboose cut in, having joined them on the roof. "No, Caboose, she is herself, or, the memories I have of her, anyway. The only problem was that the Director gave her an AI, which I said she wasn't going to have." "What AI did she get?" Asked Tucker. "Sierra." Church tilted his head, conveying the most emotion possible through a helmet. "What's Sierra?" Tex sighed and looked down at the floor. "Alpha's activeness." "What was the problem with that?" Tex looked up. "She had, except Omega, the most dangerous AI. She never slept, never got tired, never stopped. The activeness was both physical and mental. She won all the fights she got into on the training floor because she could easily run forever, and her opponent got worn out. Except me, well I had Omega, the ball of rage. She quickly became number 2 on the board."

"Who was number 1?" Tucker asked. "Me. Carolina was beyond pissed, she had gone down to 3rd in less than 6 months. There were fights all the time, everyone wanted to be on top." "Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Everyone was silent as Tucker fell forward, as if being pushed. "Ow." Everyone turned to face where Tucker was, but saw nothing. "What?" Tex sighed. "Jenny…" Everyone stepped back as Nevada came into view. "What?" She asked, innocent enough. "Stop using your enhancements." "Then stop calling me Jenny." Tex sighed, defeated. "Deal." "Thanks, Alison." "Don't call me that." Nevada laughed. "OK. Right, I'm staying with you guys, yea?" Church gulped.


	3. Deviations

"You can stay in my room." Said Tucker from the floor. All 4 of the soldiers looked down at him, then at Nevada. "I'm pretty sure Tex said that I don't need to sleep. You know what… you guys already have a Freelancer, I'm gunna go to the red base." Tex stepped forward to block Nevada. "What, you're gunna fight with the enemy?" Nevada shook her head. "I don't have an enemy 'till I start getting paid." Tex scoffed. "Fine." Nevada reached out a hand to Tex's shoulder, which was immediately shrugged off. "Hey, it'll be fun." Tex looked straight at her. "We'll be trying to kill each other!" Nevada laughed. "Immortality, remember? Doesn't matter if you kill me, I'm a fricking AI!"

"What are they doin'?" The orange soldier said to the maroon one. "That Freelancer we were warned about is talking to them." Grif let this information sink in. "What are they talking about?" Simmons looked up at Grif. "How the fuck should I know?" "What are you ladies jibberin' 'bout?" Their red leader, Sarge walked up behind them. "The Freelancer is over at Blue base." Simmons replied. "I know. That Texas is a real bitch. Have you just noticed that she was on Blue Team?" Grif looked at Sarge. "No sir, the Freelancer command warned us about, the black and red one." Sarge took off his helmet, his cropped grey hair blowing gently in the breeze. "So the Blues have 2 Freelancers now."

"I know you're an AI, but..." Tex started, but Nevada cut her off. "The teams are unfair. Blues will have 2 Freelancers if I stay here." Tex was about to speak, but Nevada put her hand up. "Don't worry, I'll come visit regularly." With that, Nevada jumped off the edge of Blue base, heading for Red base.

Grif now had the sniper, seeing as Sarge and Simmons had gone to get weapons. "Oh, shit. Sarge! SARGE! Come quickly!" Sarge came running up to the top. "What is it, Grif?" Grif handed him the sniper. "Look." Sarge looked down the scope, only to see the Freelancer heading towards them. "Wait here." Sarge ran off. "What else am I gunna do?" Grif leant against the cement and took of his helmet, his strawberry blond hair falling to his ears. He pulled out a cigarette.

Nevada was thinking about how much money she could get when she heard footsteps. She stopped dead, and reloaded her DMR. "Who's there?" A southern accent spoke up behind her. "Hey, sweetcheeks!" Nevada turned around right in time to see the butt of a shotgun come flying towards her helmet.


	4. Afilliations

Chapter 4: Affiliations

**Sister is asleep when this happened, I forgot she was meant to be in the Red Base, but she will be in Chapter 5!**

Nevada woke to see a group of Reds stood round her. Her hands were tied behind her back, and a gag tied over her helmet. "Err, you guys know I can still speak, right?" An orange soldier walked over to her. "Yes, but we couldn't find the clips to take off your helmet. By the way, I'm Grif. 1 'f'." Nevada looked at him. "Nice to meet you, Grif 1 f. Look, there's been a misunderstanding." Their Red leader stepped forward, pushing Grif out of the way. "What misunderstandin' little lady?" Nevada looked up into the eyes of the helmetless Sergeant. "I'm not a Blue." Sarge laughed, and so did a maroon soldier, also with his helmet off, his longish blond hair swaying slightly. "Sure you are, we saw you havin' your little chit-chat with 'em." Now Nevada laughed. "I was talking to Tex. Then I came here to be a Freelancer for your team." Sarge lent down on one knee. "Don't lie to me, Girly." Nevada growled quietly. "Don't call me that. My name's Nevada. Look, I'll prove it you. Name your task." Sarge stood up, a skeptical look on his face, turning quickly into a smile. "Grif, Simmons, come 'ere. Donut watch her."

Nevada tried to hear what they were saying, but they moved into the next room, so she decided to talk to Donut. "So, how did you get into this war, Miss?" Donut looked at Nevada for a while, before taking off his helmet, his boyish looks shining through under his long blond hair. "I'm a guy." Donut said simply. Nevada tilted her head, thinking. "Then how come you have pink armor?" Donut stood up, menacingly. "IT'S LIGHTISH RED!" Grif snickered in the other room. "Geez, calm down cupcake." Sarge said, re-entering. "Ok, we've got your task, Girly." Nevada leaned forward. "If I do it, will you stop calling me 'Girly'?" Sarge titled his head both ways. "Sure. Now, the task. Kill a Blue." Nevada looked at him, forgetting the handcuffs, and tried to stand up, but falling onto her ass. "Ugh. Deal, _old man_." Sarge snarled. "Release her." Donut pulled the key out of his pocket, and undid the handcuffs. Nevada stood up, untying the useless gag. "I'll need a sniper rifle."

All the Reds were gathered on the roof, waiting for a Blue to go outside for Nevada to shoot. Donut was leaning against a cement pillar, while Grif and Simmons had sat down on the floor. Sarge was stood next to Nevada, watching her intently. Nevada put down her sniper rifle, turning to the Reds. "You guys wanna see something while we wait?" Sarge aimed his shotgun. "What are you thinking, Girly?" Nevada tutted. "Sierra?" A small red glowing Spartan, slightly translucent, appeared on Nevada's shoulder. "Yes, Agent Jennifer Nevada." The glowing thing, Sierra, said energetically. "Introduce yourself to the rest of the team." Before Sierra had a chance to start talking, Sarge butted in. "What is that thing?" Sierra answered for Nevada. "I am not a thing. I am Agent Jennifer Nevada's AI, Sierra. I am the Alpha's mental and physical activeness. Pleased to meet you. From Agent Jennifer Nevada's data logs, I know your names, and a small insight into your characters. Private Donut, you seem like the nice one once we both get to know you. Private Grif 1 f, you may be the biggest annoyance, and we both understand Sergeant Sarge's pet hate for you. Private Simmons, you come across as a kiss-ass." Nevada interrupted Sierra. "Sierra!" Sierra looked at Nevada. "Sorry, Agent Jennifer Nevada. May I continue?" Nevada nodded. "And Sergeant Sarge. You seem like the capable leader, just what this team needs." Nevada noticed all 4 staring at Sierra. "Stop calling me Agent Jennifer Nevada, just Nevada. Ok, Sierra, retire." "Executing." Then the AI was gone. "What was that?" Grif asked. "An AI, all of the Freelancers have 1." Sarge spoke up. "He's Red." Nevada looked at him. "_She's_ Red." Nevada stated, facing Blue Base again. Sarge continued "Does that bitch over at Blue Base have one?" Nevada turned to face Sarge, leveling her sniper at his head. "Hey! Don't talk about Allie like that. Ever. Or I'll blow your fucking head off." Sarge gulped. He looked towards Blue Base. "Hey look, a Blue!"

Nevada looked through the sights, eyeing the Blue. It was their leader, Chapel, or some shit. Nevada remembered Tex said that he was a ghost, or something. _This is fuckin' perfect!_ She aimed the sniper right at his head. Her finger tensed. She saw Tex walk up onto the roof, walking over to him. Nevada pressed the safety off. She pulled the trigger. _Boom, headshot! _From behind her, she heard numerous shouts. "What the fuck!" "What in Sam Hell!" "I didn't think she'd do it!" "Do you think he's alright?"

Tex ran up to Church after hearing the shot, and knowing he was alright, picked up the sniper and aimed it towards Red Base. Looking down the scope, she saw Nevada waving. Within 1 second she had the safety off and had fired all 4 shots. All of them met their target, Nevada's body. Looking down the scope still, she saw Nevada, with 4 holes in her suit, holding up her middle finger to her. "Oh, yea, motherfucker!" Echoed through the valley, reaching Tex's ears. Tex growled, reloaded the sniper and let another 4 rounds pierce Nevada's armor. She through the sniper to the floor, running over to Church's body for Church to get back into. "Dammit, she's a good shot." "You OK?" Tex asked. Church nodded. "I need to get back at her." Tex looked him up and down, examining for extra damage. "I already emptied 8 rounds into her." "What?" Tex looked Church in the eye. "It's Ok, she's fine, she's at Red Base right now, 8 holes in her body, holding her middle finger up, shouting obscenities at the top of her lungs at me." "I heard."

All 4 of the Reds rushed over to Nevada the second Tex stopped firing. "Girly!" Nevada turned round. "Don't call me that!" Grif inspected her. "You have 8 through-and-throughs and you're still standing! How… what?" Nevada laughed. "I'm an AI." Sarge looked at her helmet. "Your one of those colored glowing thingys?" Nevada laughed again. "No, well, I should be. But Tex's memories were so powerful, I took the form of a… let's say ghost. They made me a Suit and an AI, and I became like any other Freelancer, none of them knew, except Tex, that I wasn't human. The suit they gave me at first was good at it's job, but after Agent Carolina's helmet fell off one mission, they decided to make me a new suit around me, with no detachable parts, and with Sierra, I need no sleep, so there is no reason for me to take off this armor." Simmons brain clicked a few thoughts into place. "Do you have any, enhancements, like Tex?" Nevada faced him. "Yea, I've got 3." Sarge did a double take. "3? I thought regulation was a maximum of 2?" Nevada nodded. "Me being what I was, I became a sort of, 'guinea pig'." Nevada stepped backwards. "Number 1, active camo." Nevada turned herself invisible right in front of their eyes, reappearing seconds later. "Number 2, armor lock." Nevada punched the ground, and as she did, a blue electric surrounded her. She shut it off. "Number 3. Evade. Follow me." She walked off the roof, Reds in tow. "Stay here." She ran past them, and as she reached them, she forward rolled, jumping in the air at the end of the roll. "Nice." "Sweet."

Sarge stepped forward, holing out his left hand. "Welcome to the Red Team, Agent."


	5. Partition

Chapter 5: Partition

For the 18th night in a row since Nevada had gotten to Blood Gulch, she was on night patrol. She didn't care though. Sierra was prefect for the job that the Reds were too darn lazy to do! As part of the well-ironed in routine, Nevada started her trek towards the caves. Nevada had walked the path so many times, she could follow it with her eyes closed. But of course, she couldn't. She had no eyes to close. She sometimes felt depressed, down-right suicidal at times. Being an AI with an AI! No0one understood, except, of course, Tex. Tex was also an AI with an AI. A more aggressive AI at that. She always thought back to the times at Project Freelancer, just after she had been 'made', right up to before the point where _they_ had ordered the deletion of _all_ of the AIs. That day was vivid in her mind. The only problem with having an over-active brain s that you remember every detail.

_Nevada was sat quietly in her and Tex's bunk, when all of a sudden, Tex burst into the room. Nevada stood quickly. "Tex, what's wrong?" Tex looked her square in the visor. "_They_ just ordered the deletion of all of the AIs. We have to leave here, now!" Nevada turned around to grab her gun. "I can't let them delete Sierra." Tex faced Nevada. "They'll delete _you_, me, Omega, and Sierra!" The two ran out of the room, only to come to a stop around the corner. The two poked their heads round the corner, only to see Agent Kansas get tackled to the ground by 3 Insurrectionists. "What are gunna do, Tex?" Tex reloaded her shotgun. "We're gunna run on the count of 3. 1…" Nevada looked around the corner, but Kansas and the Insurrectionists had gone. "2…" Nevada reloaded her DMR, her sniper rifle still on her back. "3…" "HALT!" Came a shout from behind them. Both Agents turned to see 3 Insurrectionists stood there, holding shotguns. "Great(!) What do we do now, Tex?" Tex didn't flinch. "Go!" Tex and Nevada sprinted off down the same corridor, leaving the Insurrectionists to follow._

Nevada shook her head, she had to stop thinking about this. This day was giving her nightmares. Well, bad memory flashes… She always tried to think of the days before that, the days where no-one but Tex, the Director, and the Councilor knew what she really was. She missed the days other Agents would walk by their room, wondering how 2 very independent people, could be so close.

_Nevada and Tex were running for so long around the base, collecting more and more Insurrectionists. F.I.L.I.S.S's voice swept across the Mother of Invention. "Top priority: Agent Texas-Omega, and Agent Nevada-Sierra. All units respond." Tex suddenly stopped dead. Her visor changed color, slowly going black. Nevada stopped next to Tex. "Tex? You OK? We need to keep running." Tex turned to face her, grabbing the smaller Agent round the neck. "Tex, what are you- Omega! Let her go, Omega!" Omega just chuckled. Nevada could hear the Insurrectionists coming, their boots hitting the floor rhythmically. "And what makes you think I will do as you say?" Nevada tried to get out of Tex's grasp, but to no avail. "Because she was escaping with you!" At this point, the Insurrectionists came around the corner, slowly filling the room. "Stand down! Put your weapons on the floor, and do not resist arrest!" Omega, of course, was having none of this, and, using Nevada as a shield, started firing at the Insurrectionists. They, of course, fired back._

_Omega had backed up against a door, still holding Nevada, who was currently full of bullet holes. If you shook her, you would hear the sound of bells as the bullets ping off of the armor. Omega opened the door to the pods, but instead of taking Nevada with him, he simply through her forward, into the Insurrectionists._

Nevada shook her head as she reached the caves. She scouted round as usual, not expecting to find anything. She was wrong. With-in minutes of entering the cave, she founf a piece of metal, looked like armor, painted a weird shade of green. Forest-colored. From behind her, she heard someone say, "Hello, Agent Nevada." Before a golf club collided with her helmet.


	6. Realisation

Chapter 6: Realisation

When Nevada woke, she found herself oddly stood up in a glass box, no wider than if you put your fists together and stick out your elbows. "Hey! Let me out of here!" She banged her armored fists into the bullet-proof glass time and time again. "You can't keep me in here! This is inhumane!" A snide voice echoed around her. "I cannot be inhumane to someone who is not a human." Nevada turned around, doing a full 360°. "Where are you? How do you know that?" The figure stepped forward, his face still in the shade, but Nevada recognized this man. "Chairman." The Chairman chuckled. "Good to know I've been remembered. Now, this will be like the last time, but I _will_ find out where Agent Texas is, I _will_ bring down Leonard, and I _will_ delete you." He pointed his finger potently at Nevada.

_Nevada tumbled forward, propelled by the force Omega held. She took out about 5 Insurrectionists. The others ran round her to get to Tex and Omega, sure that Nevada was dead. Only once Sierra had appeared, had the Insurrectionists turned their attention back to her. An Insurrectionist without any sleeves walked over to Nevada, his heavy boots clinking with every step. Nevada lay still, hoping they would just go away. "Agent Jennifer Nevada? Are you OK?" _Dammit, Sierra!_ The Insurrectionist stopped right in front of Nevada's helmet. He pulled his foot back, and lightly kicked her helmet. Nevada involuntarily grunted. "We got a live one! Somehow…" The Insurrectionists ran over, and 4 of them picked up Nevada._

"You said that the last time we met." Nevada said, with a mental smirk. The Chairman frowned. "No need to be like that, Jen." Nevada slammed her self up against the glass. "Don't you ever call me that! You useless piece of shit! I think you'll be the one dying, not me!" The Chairman chuckled, a noise that Nevada was starting to hate. "Is that a threat?" This was the first time Nevada noticed the two Spartans stood either side of the Chairman. They took a step forward, into the light. One was carrying an energy sword, and was dressed in blue and white GUNGNIR armor, while the other was holding a Shotgun, and was in light green and purple MJOLNIR armor. Nevada titled her head, contemplating what to do. But the Chairman interrupted those thoughts. "We wouldn't want you to be full of holes again now, would we?" The two Spartans nodded.

"_What the hell is this?" Shouted the Chairman to the Insurrectionists. "I'm sorry sir, the objective got away." Apologized the sleeveless officer. The chairman looked over Nevada's body. "So you bring me some Spartan armor, full of fuckin' holes?" The sleeveless officer ordered the others to drop Nevada. As they did, even the Chairman heard the grunt that omitted from the damaged suit. The Chairman stood up, quicker than he has ever moved before. "What?" Sleeveless picked up Nevada by the collar of the armor. "I don't know how this happened, he must be full of lead." Before the Chairman spoke up, a small voice spoke out. "(She…)" An Insurrectionist pulled up a chair, and Sleeveless dumped Nevada into the chair. He went to undo the clips on her helmet, but stood up straight when he couldn't find any. "Umm… Sir?" The chairman looked at him. "What's the matter, undo the clips!" The officer gulped. "I…err… I can't, Sir." The Chairman looked over at Nevada. "What the hell n- ohh. What do we have here then?"_

"You wouldn't. And I owe you nothing!" The Chairman switched his feet. "This is Agent Pennsylvania," he m=motioned to the blue and white Spartan. "and this is Agent Kansas." He motioned to the other. "Agents? As in Project Freelancer?" The Chairman ignored Nevada. "And this, who you've 'met', is Agent Puerto Rico… and Agent Texas." Nevada turned her head as the doors smashed open, and Tex's body came flying through the doors, followed by the forest-colored Spartan. "Tex!" The black-clad Agent laid on the floor, hardly moving. Puerto Rico walked up to Tex. "She fails every time…" He said as he injected Omega. The Chairman laughed, and he held out his hand, which already contained an AI chip. "Sierra!"


End file.
